


Paradise

by anachronism



Category: 1/2 Wangzi | 1/2 Prince
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, M/M, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 10:58:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4017208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anachronism/pseuds/anachronism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feng Lan has passed away, but she and Gui already know what awaits them in the afterlife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> Lot's of obvious AU happening here. I've had this written for a long time, but I never felt compelled to post it (mostly because of how short it is) until I saw the tv series Dollhouse. Then I found this fic again and it resonated differently with me than when I first wrote it. Funny how these things work out.

“It’s done.”

Prince turned at the sound of Gui’s voice. Her eyes brightened at the sight of the demon bard. “It worked.”

There was something fundamentally sad about Gui’s answering smile. “It did.”

Prince cupped his face gently. “It’s okay. It really worked. I’m still me and I’m still here. I’m not going anywhere.”

Gui said nothing, but his eyes were suspiciously bright. He pulled Prince into a tight hug before she could bring it up. “It’s terribly selfish of me, but I’m so glad. _So glad_.”

Prince relaxed into the embrace. They stood like that for a while, thoroughly wrapped up in the other. They paid no heed to their surroundings. The fact that they were standing in the middle of a wild forest didn’t concern them in the least.

She was the one to break the silence. “You don’t have to leave anytime soon, do you?”

Gui held her a little tighter. “There’s nothing out there for me anymore.”

She smiled at him. “Let’s go home.”

Gui followed Prince without hesitation, just as he always had and always would. Infinite City was waiting for them, ready to live up to its name.

The first chapter of their lives had closed. It was time for them to begin their Second Life.


End file.
